


A Hundred Crowns

by PoisonAbstract



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal, Bondage, Breast Fucking, Dubious Consent, F/M, Face-Sitting, Facials, Ficlet Collection, Gangbang, Hand Jobs, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24109495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonAbstract/pseuds/PoisonAbstract
Summary: A collection of Twitter stories I made that are now combined and expanded upon to celebrate me coming back from hiatus. Each one is a slice of sexy times with at least one Persona 5 woman. No spoilers for Persona 5 Royal, this is really just a bunch of short sex stories.Originally posted on Twitter on 5/9/2020.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Yoshizawa Kasumi, Amamiya Ren/Sakura Futaba, Amamiya Ren/Takamaki Ann, Kitagawa Yusuke/Okumura Haru, Niijima Makoto/Sakamoto Ryuji, Niijima Sae/Takemi Tae
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	A Hundred Crowns

Ann loved riding her boyfriend’s cock. It let her be in control, and feeling Ren’s hands on her tits was a quick way to make her cum. She had to keep telling him not to leave lasting marks due to her modeling job, though Ann loved to scratch and mark Ren. When she came, she gripped Ren’s nipples and twisted, making him shoot his load directly within her. Ann could always clean up after her favorite cream pie, but Ren usually had to wear an extra layer for the chaffing Ann caused. He loved it just as much as the blonde bombshell at least, and finishing inside her was near perfect for Ren.

Ren’s favorite part of being on bottom was seeing Ann’s breast bounce and sway as they continued to copulate, making Ren fuck Ann with force so as to make her tits go wild. It was common for the two to fuck the night away, causing them both to get tardy slips from school due to barely getting any sleep before classes. It didn’t really bother the two all that much, since they also fucked in the classroom after school, and as revenge, they did not clean up the stain that Ren’s cum made on the teacher’s stand when Ann jerked him off from behind.

\--------------------

Makoto may have been smart but when Ryuji missed her twat and entered her perfect ass, her inexperience in sex made her believe Ryuji when he said it was an accident. It wasn’t of course, and as Ryuji plowed Makoto’s tight hole, she was in too much pleasure to even try to ask. Ryuji figured that the punching student council president would be into anal, and when Makoto started to moan, Ryuji knew that lying wasn’t always a bad thing. Ryuji got cocky and started to pinch and slap Makoto’s cheeks, causing a screech of surprise from the anal queen.

After he finished within Makoto’s tight ass, Ryuji smiled to himself and started to brag about the intense sex and that anal was easily the best, only for Makoto to slug him in the stomach once she had recovered from the sexual assault Ryuji brought upon her virgin hole. As Ryuji doubled over in pain, Makoto grabbed his hair, forced him to stare directly at Makoto’s rear end, and ordered, “Clean up the mess you made! Once you are done, we are doing this right, and if you are a good boy, maybe you’ll get to ream my ass again!”

\--------------------

Haru was a true cum slut, and she adored it every time her face was plastered in semen, but when she asked Yusuke to “Paint all over” her, Yusuke took it literally until Haru ripped off his pants and started to deep throat his “Personal Paintbrush” until he came on her forehead. Haru giggled as Yusuke’s spunk ran down her face and reached her lips. Licking the sides of her mouth, she took off her jacket and revealed her bare, plump breasts. Yusuke could hardly believe it, and when Haru put his mouth to her left tit, Yusuke latched onto it and suckled like a baby. Haru moaned and pushed his head in more, all while jerking the artist off until he was rock hard again and ready to enter her slick pussy. She never wiped off her face however, wanting the semen to be stuck as long as possible.

As she brought Yusuke to another climax, she wrapped her breasts around just before he started to shoot, covering her fat tits with his own sticky white paint. “Good boy,” she said to Yusuke, kissing him sweetly. “Do you think you have enough left to give my insides a good gooey painting?” Yusuke’s dick swelled up again, this time knowing what Haru wanted and he desired her pussy more than anything at that point.

\--------------------

Whenever Ohya started to drink, her horniness started to rise. By the fifth or sixth, she was more than willing to trade dirty secrets that she learned from her profession for a cock deep in her wet pussy, though it was hard to swap info when she had two men sharing her mouth. Having a group of strangers have their way with the drunken journalist was something like a hidden gem in Shinjuku, and everyone had a pact to not record their vile deeds, as they didn’t want Ohya to quit her job and thus stop pleasuring the group.

Everyone loved how tight Ohya was, even after countless nights of being plowed, and they wouldn’t risk losing the chance to pack her holes full of cum. It even worked well for Ohya, as when she wasn’t too drunk, on cock or otherwise, she picked up certain tidbits about others that she could use for her articles. Most of the time she rarely remembered anything the next day, except for the fact that she was satisfied for just a little while.

\--------------------  
When Mishima found out about his teacher’s other job, he had to be silenced before he blabbed about it online. That night, Mishima was forced to his knees and kiss the toes of a very tired Kawakami until he promised not to tell anyone, to which he was awarded a quick hand job. Mishima was leaking over his own pants, and could barely believe that his hot teacher was wearing a maid outfit to “service” him, though he quickly learned that it actually was the opposite.

After seeing her student ejaculate, something snapped in the teacher-turned-maid, and Kawakami wiped her hands on Mishima’s face and made him lick his spunk off of her. Once her fingers were cleaned, Kawakami sat on Mishima’s panting face and pulled her panties aside, stating, “Eat. Now. I’m tired and need relief.” Mishima couldn’t help but to lap at the chance to devour his teacher’s pussy, and dived in with gusto. Kawakami squeezed Mishima’s head with her thighs and came, telling the lucky student, “You are my slave instead of my master. Keep this secret, and just maybe, you’ll get to eat my pussy out again.”

\--------------------

Hifumi wasn’t sure about the modeling job, even more so when she had only shogi pieces taped to her nipples to cover them up. As the shoot continued, the heat and embarrassment of being nude clouded her mind when the producer whipped out his cock and told her to get sucking. Hifumi couldn’t help but to open her mouth as a protest, but seeing his chance, the producer crammed his dick into her maw, stretching it wide and forcing the prodigy to take him to his base. After a couple minutes of face fucking Hifumi, the producer allowed her to breathe for a moment, before going back in.

This time Hifumi was ready to gargle down dick and did her best to match his rhythm. As the man was nearing climax, he pulled out of Hifumi’s lips and sprayed his load all over the tiny pieces covering her tits. Taking a few candid photos, the producer started to brag how great a cover this would make, and Hifumi couldn’t help but to agree.

\--------------------

Chihaya was so serious about her cult that when the leaders told her the quickest way to get more recruits was to let them pump her full of semen, she agreed to help out. After the twelfth person shot their load into her belly, she had forgotten all about the fake religion. This went on monthly, as when the moon was full, so too was Chihaya, who grinded along with the crowd of people that wanted a piece of her pale ass. As her personality was spacey, everyone figured that they could do whatever position they wanted with Chihaya, and with the money they were paying the cult, they came in every available hole.

Whenever a client tried to get with Chihaya during other hours, she would make them buy a special stone at an exorbitant price, that would be traded to have first dibs during the next meeting. Even after she made enough to pay her debts, Chihaya was so addicted to being a crowds plaything that she stayed within the circle until they were eventually forced to cease operations, leaving Chihaya with a large stack of cash and a near insatiable lust.

\--------------------

Sae was investigating rumors regarding Tae’s clinic selling long-lasting sex pills, and when she found the gothic doctor being fucked into the ground by Ren, she decided to join in. The two beauties shared Ren’s rod the whole night, and were exhausted by Ren’s increased stamina. Maybe it was the pills talking, but Ren had no trouble convincing Sae to climb on top of Tae while he took turns railing them both. As both of the working women got pleasured, they started to make out, not sure who each other were, but more than willing to swap spit while the younger man filled the two with his own bodily fluids.

Taking turns was necessary, as while both Tae and Sae could lick off Ren’s impressive girth, there was only so much, and Sae was lucky enough to clean Ren’s full sack whenever Tae started to choke him down. Not one to settle for second, Sae challenged Tae’s advances, and struggled to take Ren down when it was her turn, eventually taking the beast down her throat. As a reward, she was given a healthy dose of semen, making her almost black out, and when she disentangled from Ren’s cock,she was shocked that it was still ready to try and impregnate both professionals.

\--------------------

Futaba knew all about Ren’s sexual life thanks to the bug on his phone, and when she confronted him about it, Ren couldn’t think to do anything other than to tie the orange hair girl up. Fortunately for them both, Futaba was into bondage, and kept cumming as Ren pulled the ropes. Ren growled at the small woman who was gasping with pleasure. Ren ripped off his own clothes and tore at what wasn’t tied on Futaba’s, leaving her budding breasts exposed, as well as her tight pussy, flowing with the tied woman’s juices. Slapping Futaba’s ass a little, Ren entered Futaba’s pussy, making them both moan in pleasure. Ren gripped the ropes tightly as he made Futaba a crying mess, loving the slight burns the rope gave her as they were yanked. 

Futaba started to scream for more, which made Ren shove her face deep into a pillow out of fear of being caught. Futaba bit down, and Ren went back to making her be satisfied, ending with a stream of cum that overfilled Futaba’s cunt, leaking out of her entrance. Ren tried to untie Futaba after the girl was done shaking in pleasure, but she instead asked to be fucked again, this time with her tied up and hanging from the ceiling.

\--------------------

Kasumi wasn’t kidding around when she said her body was flexible, and as Goro hate-fucked her, he kept bending the redhead in new positions, Kasumi was more than ready. When Goro held her feet next to her head, Kasumi only kept screaming at him to pound her insides even harder. Goro wanted nothing more than to make the gymnast shut the hell up, so as he plowed her hole, he shoved her panties in her mouth. Satisfied, Goro flipped Kasumi around so that she was on her knees, and gripped her ass harshly, leaving nail marks as he opened her enough to fuck completely. Without stopping, he kept on punishing Kasumi’s pussy, who’s screams of pain and pleasure were muffled.

Goro made sure that Kasumi’s pert butt was stained red with his thrusts, and as he finished, he yanked her ponytail as hard as he could, twisting her body so that when he completed, he whispered in Kasumi’s ear, “You think Ren could fuck you better than me? Fat chance. You want to be satisfied, you beg for my dick.” Kasumi could only nod in agreement, her body starting to lust after Goro more than her previous crush ever could.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me @PoisonAbstract on Twitter to maybe get early glimpses at short stories like these, or anything else that I'm working on!


End file.
